Virtual reality is a computer technology that replicates an environment, real or imagined, and simulates a user's physical presence in the environment and, in some cases, enables the user to interact with the environment. Typically, virtual reality content is displayed on a computer monitor or with a virtual reality device such as a virtual reality headset, which is also commonly referred to as a head-mounted display. The user may interact with the environment by interacting with the virtual reality device, through the use of a standard input device such as a keyboard or mouse, or through a multimodal device such as a wired glove. As the user interacts with the environment, three-dimensional (3D) images are provided by virtual reality software that accesses virtual reality content.
While virtual reality replaces the user's real world environment with a simulated one, augmented reality (AR) enhances the user's perception of reality. AR is a live view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated or extracted real-world sensory input such as sound, video, or graphics. AR techniques are typically performed in real time and in context with environmental elements. AR technology is often used to augment the user's real world environment by overlaying supplemental information over a real-world view or live video feed.
A number of streaming media services enable multimedia such as movies, television programs, and live media content to be streamed to client devices. However, since much more visual information needs to be available to simulate a user's presence in a 3D environment, streaming content such as virtual or augmented reality content is particularly challenging.